


Covered in You

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belting, Brief blood mention, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light daddy kink, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Credence wants Percival to own him.





	Covered in You

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 1 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Sex Toy Appreciation Day

“Credence… I don’t think this is a good idea.” Percival says for maybe the hundredth time since they started discussing this. He never could have imagined how kinky his boy would be… not that he’s complaining. Ever since their relationship became intimate one drunken night during a picnic dinner under the stars Credence has been asking to try more and more fetish ideas since he found a certain book Graves didn’t hide well enough.

While Percival is delighted Credence is comfortable enough to ask for what he wants he feels torn. The boy wants this but standing over his nude form with his belt in his hand feels wrong. However, he can’t deny the way his cock twitches in his trousers at the sight.

“Please Master.” He begs, throat hoarse with desire and Percival can’t deny him when he sounds like that. 

He leans down to where the boy kneels, hands folded on the bed and head on his fists like he’s praying. He places a kiss under the boy’s ear and whispers, “Do you remember our word?”

“Pygmy puff.” He whispers back and Graves nods, standing up and assuming the ruthless dominant Credence wants him to be.

The first strike comes down and Credence… doesn’t react. Not a sound, not a twitch, nothing; and if Mary Lou wasn’t already dead he would kill her again for what she’d done to his boy.

The second hit comes. Then the third, that one causes Credence to suck in a breath but still he does nothing. Four, five, six, seven, follow and the boy finally whimpers. Eight, then nine fall and Credence cries out when his skin breaks. Percival stops, waiting for Credence to say the word, but the boy bears further into the bedding which Percival can see is damp from his crying but he croaks out, “More.”

“Baby…” He says almost desperate, wanting Credence to stop the abuse.

However, the boy just says, “I want you to reclaim me. Take back what she stole from me.” And Graves understands that, and the belt cracks down again.

After fifteen strikes and Credence openly sobbing and blood falling down his back he gasps “Pygmy puff.” And Percival drops the belt immediately and blankets the boy just enough to comfort but not enough to hurt his injuries. He raises a hand to heal the marks he’s made but Credence looks over his shoulder and asks, “Leave the scars please?”

“Why sweet boy?” He groans against his neck, he won’t say their situation doesn’t have him aroused.

“I want to be covered in marks from you not her.”

And it makes sense so Graves doesn’t feel guilty leaving the scars on his back as he heals the wounds. He kneels behind Credence and frots his erection through his clothes against the boy’s ass as he places soft kisses on his shoulders.

“Daddy…” The boy moans and it’s enough permission Graves needs. With a sweep of his hand he preps and lubes Credence’s hole and frees his own cock. He slides in easily, there hasn’t been a day they haven’t fucked since they’ve been together and Credence is loose enough to take him without hurting. 

The younger man scrambles to hold onto the bedding as Percival pounds into him hard and fast, his orgasm quickly approaching. When Credence feels the man’s rhythm stutter he grabs onto Graves’ wrist, “On me… please, cum on me. Mark me, please.” He begs and Percival is just cognizant enough to realize what his lover wants. He pulls out and jacks his cock over the boy’s back, thick stands of cum falling onto the scarred skin before Percival himself falls against him as well.

Credence turns his head so he can catch Percival’s lips with his own, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Anything for you, my boy.”


End file.
